Valse: Fox and the Raven
by ThatOnePwnda
Summary: I knew that the first moment I saw it, I was in love with it. But with juggling with my love for Japanese dance and my passion for ballet, I chose the former. But then, this emo funny haired kid shows up. He's just so UGH. Sometimes I just wonder who told people eavesdropping was okay. SasuNaru.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Coda by Ichimura Hitoshi or Naruto by Kishimoto Masashi. **

**A/N: I recommend you to read Coda (It's a manga) it's really good!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**_Act.I_**

**_no.1 Entree de Naruto_**

* * *

_It was the first and the last show my mother took me to before she passed away._

_Even now, I still remember the show of a dream-like magical world of ballet. They didn't even have to say a word to convey their story. Instead, they conveyed their story through dancing and music._

_The first second I saw it, it captured my eyes and I aspired to dance like them._

_It was magical._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

Konoha Academy is an art school that is famous world wide. Known to produce some of the world's finest dancers, artists, and designers. I, Uzumaki Naruto is a student here. I'm in my second year and a student in the dance department specializing in Japanese dance. I just arrived at school. I was walking down the hallways to get to my classroom. Along the way I heard several conversations.

"I heard he's coming to our school today!"

"Isn't that just a rumor?"

"I'm telling you it's real!"

"I heard Gai-sensei and Asuma-sensei talking about it!"

"Yeah yeah. I also hear Anko-sensei and Kurenai-sensei talking about it too!"

"He's going to transfer into the second year dance department Gai-sensei said."

"I envy those in the dance department..."

The other girls in my class chatted.

I finally reached my classroom and went straight for my desk.

"Ne ne Naru-chan!" A girl with blonde hair tied up in a high pony tail walked over to me. She called me out by my childhood name, yep 'Naru-chan'.

"What is it Ino-chan?" Ino, she's been my best friend since forever! She's my childhood friend along with our other friend Kiba. She's also in her second year and is in the dance department, but she has a concentration on ballet. She has blond hair and blue eyes like me, but lighter.

"Did you hear!?" She could barely contain her excitement.

"Hear what Ino-chan?" I sighed.

"That the Ballet Prince is coming!"

"Who? And why are you in my class? Your class is at the other end of the hall."

"Sasuke-sama! Doesn't matter I'll go back when the bell rings!"

"Why should I care...?"

"Moe, come on Naru-chan! As my childhood friend, you should know this!" She exclaimed as if it would make sense.

"I have a concentration in Japanese dancing while you have it in ballet?..."

"But still! It's Sasuke-sama we are talking about! He's famous for being one of the youngest male, MALE ballet dancers! And he's transferring into our year Naru-chan! OUR year!" Ino jumped up and down. Trying to get me enthusiastic which was not working.

"It's not like he's going to be your partner..." I pointed out.

"When it comes to ballet Naru-chan will surely be dancing with-" I covered her mouth with the cookie I've been eating.

Wide-eyed and panicking I said, "Baka-Ino-chan! You don't say that at school!" I gave her a few more cookies in hope she'll keep quiet. A few of my class mates stared at me because of my outburst.

"Maa maa. Don't worry Naru-chan. It's fine. It's only school. It's not like he will hear it." She tried to assure me while munching on my cookies.

"It's not fine! We don't know if someone could just pick up our conversation and relay it to Ero-sennin!" I harshly whispered.

"I think o-jiji would understand if you told him, ya know. I mean look at your mom." She whispered back.

"I don't think he would...I mean..." I trailed off.

"Oh, whatever! Anyways, see you later in 6th period! We both will definitely see him there! It''s be worth it Naru-chan!" She got up from the seat in front of me and waved me good-bye.

* * *

_'Ballet prince huh?...Sounds so cliched' _

"So where's the transfer kid?" Neji Hyuuga, one of my close friends, asked me. He's a third year, but he is also in the dance department with a concentration on Japanese dance like me.

"I think he's beyond that wall of girls over there..." There was a group of girls all crowded around the transfer student.

"What's up guys?" Kiba sat down next to us. Kiba Inuzuka is my childhood friend along with Ino. He has spiky brown hair and red fang-like birthmarks on his cheeks. He's a second year too, but he's in the fashion department.

"Why are you here dog-breath?"

"Kurenai-sensei gave us the rest of the period off, she said she had a meeting or something. I bet she just wanted to go eat dango with Anko-sensei. Anyways, we can leave school, but I decided to check on this 'new transfer kid' all the girls that were so hyped about." Kiba made quotation marks in the air.

"Ah..." Neji and I replied at the same time.

"So what is that wall of screaming girls?" Kiba pointed.

"Fan girls and the transfer kid."

"Fan girls are so scary...They are all so close together there isn't even a crack for us to see him."

"Yeah..." The three of us sweat dropped.

"YOSH! Everyone stop the exercises!" Gai-sensei our very eccentric bowl-cut, green hideous track suit called out. "I'm going to introduce our YOUTHFUL TRANSFER STUDENT RIGHT NOW! GATHER UP MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS!" Ever since Neji and I had Maito Gai as our sensei, we've always been debating if he's a magician or not because-

"AH! GAI-SENSEI WE SHALL DANCE IN OUR YOUTHFUL ENDEAVOR TO WELCOME THE NEW TRANSFER STUDENT!" Lee, another one of our classmates who is a mini-me of Gai-sensei.

"YOU ARE CORRECT MY BEAUTIFUL STUDENT LEE! AH! YOUR IDEAS ARE ALWAYS SO FULL OF YOUTH!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!" Our whole class looked away before we could get sucked into the weird sunset magic.

"GET ON WITH THE INTRODUCTIONS BAKA SENSEI AND LEE!" Ino exclaimed, she was still near the crowd of girls near the transfer student.

"If that's bad for us, imagine what it's like for the new kid who probably has seen this for the first time..." Neji commented, but he seemed amused.

We all nodded with a grimace.

"AH! I'M SO SORRY! PLEASE INTRODUCE YOURSELF!" Gai-sensei cried.

"Understood." A tall guy with light skin, onyx eyes, and hair shaped like a-

"Duck-butt." I quietly muttered. I sat on the floor in the middle of Neji and Kiba in a trance.

Unfortunately, the new guy and his new followers heard too.

"What did you say dobe?" The new guy said.

I swore there were spakles and glitter surrounding him. Damn that princely aura and he was insulting me while he was at it.

"BAKA-NARUTO!"

"DON'T LISTEN TO HIM SASUKE-SAMA!"

"HIS HAIR IS BEAUTIFUL!"

Were the cries of the fan girls.

I was about to stand up and retort back when Kiba and Neji pulled me down before I could land a punch on the guy.

"Don't pay attention to him, he's sick." Kiba held me down and nervously smiled at the new guy. Neji smirked at him for some odd reason.

"Well anyways, this is Uchiha Sasuke-kun who transferred into our department for a short-term study abroad starting today."

"Hn. I come from France. My concentration is ballet. I'll only be here for a few months."

All the fan girls immediately swooned at his words while the guys hand a dumbfounded look..How can a guy who doesn't look like he wants to be here has most of the girls in school in the palm of his hand?

"He's the future danseur noble! Anyone who's focus is on ballet definitely has to have heard of him! Yosh, everyone we shall work harder today to aspire to be like Uchiha-kun!" Gai striked a pose with a thumbs-up and pearly white teeth that gleamed.

"Sensei...some of us don't have ballet as our focus...What are you talking about sensei..." Someone pointed out.

"This guy seems too depressing...Have you heard of him Naruto?" Kiba asked.

"Ino-chan probably has mentioned a few times. I didn't pay attention most likely." I grimaced about since Ino always tells me I never listen to her._ 'So that's why she was so excited...'_

"Any questions for Uchiha-kun?" Luckily, Gai-sensei returned to a bit more teacher-ly mode.

"YEAH! I want to see Sasuke-sama's dancing!" Ino happily shouted.

_'Such a fan girl...'_ Kiba and I thought.

There were screams of the other girls saying the same thing and agreeing with Ino.

"YOSH UCHIHA-KUN! PLEASE DANCE FOR US! IT WILL CERTAINLY POWER THEIR YOUTHFUL MINDS AND ASPIRE US TO BE AS EXCELLENT AS YOU!" And Gai-sensei switched back to green best mode.

He took a deep breath, not willing to argue with Gai-sensei. "Well then, I will dance Albrecht's solo from the first act of _Giselle_." He got into form.

_'Giselle...Albrecht's solo huh...' _

Giselle is a tragic love story between a simple village girl named Giselle and a nobleman named Albrecht. It's one of my favorite librettos. It is also one of the most meaningful ones to me too, besides the story of it.

"Ingrown toenails must be tough huh. For ballet dancers...I wonder if you guys have to wear them-"

"SHUT UP KIBA!" I violently whispered.

"I'M SORRY!" He cried.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Everyone applauded.

"Naru? Naru-chan~!"

Kiba frantically waved his hand in front of my face. He tried pinching me too.

I was in awe.

* * *

"His dancing was amazing Naru-chan!" Ino chimed. "I feel so lucky that we saw him up close! Ne ne, don't you think he looks like a prince!? Naru, have you ever seen him dance in a pair before?" She shot questions at me. I wasn't even paying attention.

Right now the two of us were in one of the many school's dance practice rooms. We were both warming up. Not a lot of people were at school since it was a Friday.

"For some reason he stopped dancing in a pair lately...The media says that he wanted to go solo, but it's strange. His ex-partner was really pretty though! I don't remember her name. Hmm..." She pondered. "Ah, whatever! Anyways, the classroom is free today! Want me to give you some lessons?"

"Can you?" I lightened up.

"Of course! But ya know I can only teach you the female parts."

"That's fine, I don't mind. Besides I'm pretty used to it."

"Naru-chan you've been getting pretty good now, you're even better than me! Though it's sorta weird you can only dance female parts huh? I'm pretty sure if you did ballet and were a girl instead you'd may be prima*."

"Hmmm...maybe.." I murmured. I sighed, like that was ever going to happen with my conflicting love between Japanese dance and ballet.

"You say something?" She looked up at me while she was stretching.

"Nah nothing. Now hurry up and teach me blondie!"

She registered my words for a moment. "HEY! Baka-Naruto you're a blond too!" She chased me around the room yelling profanities.

* * *

It was 8pm now. Ino-chan already left because she needed to go to some flower exhibit. She offered me if I wanted to come since she knew I like to garden but I declined. After seeing that duck-butt's performance, I really wanted to practice my ballet even if I had no chance to show off. I deflated a bit at the thought, but I shook my head and continued to dance. _  
_

The lights were turned off because I didn't want anybody to know there was still someone still practicing. The moon shined through the huge windows onto the wooden floored practice room.

* * *

_'Where the hell is Neji?'_ I was wandering around after I finished my application process which ran late into the night. Right now I was searching for the long haired idiot of a cousin. I was walking down the hallway of practice rooms and saw that one of the doors was a bit open. _'Is there someone still practicing?' _I opened the door a bit and peered through.

Just as I peeked through, the unknown dancer performed his or her _attitude*. _It was perfect with the moonlight shining through the large glass windows, but I couldn't see this unknown dancer's face.

I was in a trance.

I started to walk up to the dancer.

* * *

I heard footsteps.

"Hey, you are?..." I saw a familiar duck-butt. The hallway lights were coming in through the door.

_'THE DUCK-BUTT PRINCE!'_

In a flurry of movements I grabbed my backpack and charged out of the window since it was only the first floor.

* * *

"Sasuke? What are you doing- Hey are you okay?" Neji waved his hand in front of Sasuke's face.

"I just.." He began.

"You just what?" Neji asked already impatient.

"I saw Giselle..." He spoke in true awe and wonder. In his hand he held a necklace with a fox on it.

"What is that in your hand?"

"Giselle dropped this when she left..."

_'Oh, so that's how it is. Well played, well played.' _Neji smirked. A plan was forming in his head.

"I think I might know who that is..."

Sasuke turned towards me clutching the necklace even tighter. He had a burning passion in his eyes. It's been awhile since Neji has seen that fire.

"Who?"

* * *

**Terms**

**Attitude-A type of ballet position. Search it up in google images. **

**Entree-When the lead character/characters make their initial appearance on stage, basically it means 'the act of entering'. So, 'Entree d'Naruto' would mean 'Entering of Naruto' or something like that.**

**Prima ballerina assoluta-The highest ranking for a female ballet dancer. It is a very rare honor, only for the best Prima ballerinas**

**Prima ballerina- Second highest ranking for female ballet dancers, below assoluta**

**Danseur noble-A male ballet dancer that usually plays the prince part in ballet, it's the male equivalent of a prima ballerina**

* * *

**A/N**

**Any questions? I will happily answer! It'll take awhile for me to update, but if you encourage me I might get it done faster!**

**Oh, and please tell me if I made any mistakes or something, I will correct as soon as you tell me!**

* * *

**_To be continued..._**


End file.
